


research

by homeformyheart_jen



Series: 28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021) [2]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeformyheart_jen/pseuds/homeformyheart_jen
Summary: nate is distracted by cassie’s presence and decides to do something about it. for day 2 (interruption) of the #28 Dates with Unit Bravo challenge.
Relationships: Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Series: 28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142516
Kudos: 8
Collections: 28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021)





	research

**Author's Note:**

> author’s note: this is my first time writing nate with one of my detectives, so hope it’s not too weird. enjoy!  
> copyright: all characters, except my oc detective, are owned by mishka jenkins @seraphinitegames.  
> series/pairing: the wayhaven chronicles – nate sewell x f!detective (cassie knight)  
> rating/warnings: 16+; some suggestive imagery  
> word count: 1.4k  
> based on/prompt: day 2 – interruption from #28dateswithunitbravo challenge by @wayhavenmonthly

**_research_ **

nate sewell was someone who could spend hours surrounded by books and forget that time existed. he had lost count of how often he would let the hours pass him by over the course of his immortal life, whether it was because he needed to spend long stretches of time awake on missions or because he was immersed in reading. he certainly wasn’t complaining and it was nice to finally have a place of their own and a space of his own where he could forget, for a time, of the realities of his world.

a place to call home.

he had forgotten what it was like. even before he was turned, he was at sea most of the time, and the sea was too unforgiving and unpredictable to be considered home.

nate knew that someday the time would come when they would have to leave wayhaven, returning to a life of travel and missions on end. as long as he was with unit bravo, he knew he could find that sense of home with them. or at least, he thought he did. now he wasn’t so sure.

he looked up from the book he was supposed to be reading to look at the newer, but very much welcomed presence in his life sitting across from him with a large tome and legal pad in her lap and reading glasses that kept sliding down the bridge of her nose, prompting her to nudge them back up.

this was probably the first time that he ever considered a different definition of home. something beyond a place and his family.

not a something, but _someone_.

the very thought of that someone keeping him from his usual focus.

nate let his gaze wander again to where cassie was sitting on the opposite end of the couch, her auburn hair piled into a messy bun but catching the glow of the lamps all the same, brow furrowed in concentration as she took diligent notes from her reading.

he chuckled, which seemed to bring cassie’s awareness back to the present as she looked up at him curiously.

“what’s so funny?” she asked.

“i don’t know if i ever imagined that i’d be jealous of a tome.” her brow raised in surprise. “here i am, having difficulty concentrating with how intoxicating you are, and you don’t seem bothered at all.”

cassie looked down at the large, oversized sweatshirt she was wearing that completely swallowed her figure, even her legs were tucked into the sweater, before looking back at nate with a quizzical look.

“i don’t think i understand, the only thing currently discernible about me is my face,” she said, innocently, taking off her glasses. however, the smile she couldn’t suppress told him she was teasing.

nate put his book down on the coffee table and slid over to cassie, watching as her eyes widened and smirking at how her pulse had quickened with the motion.

“may i?” he motioned toward the book in her lap, startling her slightly.

she carefully made note of the page on her legal pad before handing the book to nate, watching as he placed it delicately on the table before turning his full attention back on her.

one hand drifted to her thigh, eyes looking into hers to make sure she was okay with his touch. cassie nodded, a flush creeping up the back of her neck onto her cheeks. he leaned closer until he was almost on top of her, eyes flitting between her gaze and lips, silently asking for permission. she nodded again; eyes fixated on the fullness of his lips as they approached hers.

cassie closed her eyes, her focus zeroing in to nate, his lips moving against hers with purpose, gentle but full of want. she was barely aware of their surroundings, completely lost in how he seemed to fill her senses so easily and completely. the warmth of his hand against the back of her head, the tension radiating from his body hovering over hers, and the goosebumps trailing after his fingers as he moved his hand from her thigh to her hips.

her eyes fluttered open as he took a breath before leaving soft kisses along her jaw, working his way down her neck toward her collarbone, teasing aside the elastic collar of her sweater. he worked his way back up to capture her breaths with his lips, the taste of him reminding her of something earthy and woody. or perhaps it was his cologne she was inhaling, and she wondered why anyone would ever need to breathe fresh air.

* * * * *  
“how much do you wanna bet that they’re getting it on in the library?” felix asked, nudging mason with his shoulder.

mason growled in irritation before taking another puff of his cigarette. “you know how nate is with his books. i really doubt he’d do anything inappropriate in there.”

“i’m willing to bet a weeks’ worth of chores,” felix grinned, at which mason just rolled his eyes.

“you barely do your chores and you don’t do them well. i don’t want you near my stuff,” he grumbled as felix tried to peer around the edge of the door.

he let out a low whistle before clamping a hand over his mouth and moving away from the open doorway. “natey’s got it bad. i assumed he’d hear us, but he’s too busy with cassie.”

normally, mason wouldn’t care but he was curious as to what would make nate willing to potentially defile his sacred space. he moved to the middle of the doorway, not bothering to try to stay hidden, and nodded his head in silent approval at the scene before him.

nate had pulled cassie into his lap, her legs outstretched on the other side of him as they continued to make out, oblivious to their audience.

“what’s going on?” felix asked, once he noticed mason’s shift in demeanor and nudged the older vampire aside so he could see into the library, shoving mason harder than intended in the process.

mason growled and shoved felix back, sending the younger vampire flying into the side table just on the outside of the library door, which went toppling with a loud crash.

nate and cassie pulled away from each other abruptly at the noise. cassie put her palms to her cheeks to try to cool them down while nate glared at him with a look more intense than anything he’d ever seen from him before.

“what are you two doing?” adam asked, arms crossed across his chest.

“nothing,” mason huffed, sidestepping around adam and sauntering away.

felix stood up from where he had landed on the floor. “it was just getting good! we bet that natey wouldn’t do anything inappropriate with cassie in his special library. i was right!”

adam rolled his eyes and sighed, putting a hand on felix’s shoulder and directing him away from the library. “they are doing research, leave them be.”

“uh, if that’s the kind of research we get to do, sign me up for the next assignment,” felix said loudly even as adam nudged him along.

cassie’s ears turned bright red at the implication and she began braiding her hair that had fallen out of its bun while she had been preoccupied with nate to distract from the embarrassment at having been caught like they were a couple of hormonal teenagers.

nate pulled her hands away from her hair and held them in his own, drawing soothing circles with his thumb until the flush in her body from the embarrassment seemed to fade. he flashed her a knee-weakening smile, gazing at her with such intensity that the embarrassing interruption had already faded from memory and all that filled her mind was a desire to continue what they were doing before.

“maybe we should take this to my room. i’d like to do more research,” he murmured. his suggestive tone was not lost on her.

cassie swallowed and nodded, letting nate lead her by the hand, out of the library and to his room, the books and the research they were doing, long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> i appreciate any comments you may have - to find this on tumblr, feel free to check out my writing/art reblogs @homeformyheart.


End file.
